PERFECT(SIONIST)
by mozaorev
Summary: [Tao-centric/Taoris] [Warning! Self-harm] Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?- "Who are you?" "We are the kids, that your parents warned you about." [CHAPTER 00 is up!]
1. Short Prolog

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

* * *

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. EXO is yours (?)

Warning: The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! You have been warned!

Hello! Zao is here with her very first EXO fanfic! :3

* * *

**PROLOG**

_Melangkahlah dalam keheningan. Diamlah dalam keramaian._

Prinsip hidup . Opini tiap individu yang tiap akar katanya mereka kuasai dan resapi dalam jalur syarafnya. Subjektif dan sangat sensitif. Kau bisa melihat hitam putih dan rona pelangi hidup seseorang dari prinsip hidup mereka. Dan bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi euforia-euforia jalan berbatu, atau mungkin pilunya tawa bahagia.

Tao berusaha sangat, sangat, dan (pada urutan tangga utama pikirannya) sangat keras untuk berpegang erat pada opini semua orang akan hidup. Kepada hukum alam dan ilmu jiwa yang seolah menantangnya untuk tersenyum sembari mengatakannya. Tak peduli, Tao melenggangkan tangannya seolah-olah berkata _tak apa_. Bukan tantangan yang menjadi masalah. Tapi pikiran, penguasaan, dan peredaman. Tiga hal yang melucuti segala kemauan Tao untuk bergabung bersama semua makhluk berakal lainnya. Bergempita bersama menuju hangatnya sebuah (atau banyak) pelukan.

Bersama segenggam khayalan akan mengagumi betapa indahnya hal yang ia sangkal keelokannya.

Namun fluida kekotoran Nampak sudah terlanjur merayapi seluruh sistem tubuhnya. Mengurung waktu dan sisa energi hanya untuk bermesraan dengan panasnya merah dan perihnya jembatan rasa. Menjadikannya berunding dengan segala macam kata-kata yang kurang sopan untuk ditayangkan di pikirannya. Tak dirasakan lagi adanya titik-titik kelembutan dalam kubangan otak tak bergunanya. Atau mungkin, ceruk alam bawah sadarnya. Lemah. Seperti jutaan kayu yang ditumbuk menjadi kapas: mustahil dan mengibakan. Memuakkan semua penghuni kepalanya yang berteriak untuk keadilan atas kelayakan hidup mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka hidup atas kendali Tao. Mereka akan mati _suri_ selama Tao menghina peredaman kekuasaan pikirannya. Menjerumuskan Tao lebih jauh menuju dunia yang seharunya tak perlu dikenal dengan anak seusianya.

Tapi yang pasti, dan bagaimanapun juga, itulah prinsip hidup Tao.

[Tidak peduli seberapa tidak menyenangkannya penelaahan atasnya]

[Kau tidak akan menghakimi opini seseorang hanya karena penafsiran yang berbeda dari jutaan manusia yang berbeda di bumi kan?]

.

.

.

.

4 AM- _ pills isn't enough. What do I do?_

Tao menutup jurnal harian _peach_ mininya dan menaruh ke bawah tumpukkan kertas karya tulis yang berserakan di atas meja belajar bersama satu buah kemasan obat biru muda. Belum menyadari bahwa helaan nafasnya telah berubah menjadi lebih wajar. Kurang dari seperempat menit yang lalu ia berharap hal ini terjadi. Namun ketika waktu mengabulkannya, toh ia juga tak begitu memperhatikannya.

Dua jam tanpa pikiran mungkin sudah cukup, Kata otaknya. Memberikan penghargaan yang ia lebih dari sekedar tahu merupakan sebuah pelarian. Kini ia sungguh menjejakkan kaki di atas karpet kuning pelapis kamar setelah selama dua jam kakinya tersandar di laci kecil di bawah meja belajar. Selangkah demi selangkah mencoba mencari kenob pintu di mana kehidupan jiwanya berada; kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

HELLO! *Silly Dance*

Aku tahu ini pendek. Pake banget. _But what should we expect from a short-writing time at night, right?_

Jadi…. Gini. Aku udah sering baca fanfic tentang EXO. Dan udah sering ada ide. Tapi gak tau kenapa, ini ide adalah ide paling gila karena selalu nyangkut di otak tiap kali buka laptop. Jadi, malam ini aku mencoba mentranskirpsikan suara pikiran yang seolah udah jadi rekaman ke dalam bentuk kata-kata di MS. Word. Hehehe

Aku bakal mulai bikin plot dan tetek bengeknya malem ini juga. Tapi gak tau kenapa _rush_ banget buat publish segini dulu. Hahahah/-/

_So, _Gimana? Ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini?


	2. 0

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. EXO is yours (?)

**Warning**: The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! This may be **triggering**; contains self-harm. Regressive-progressive plot. You have been warned!

* * *

**CHAPTER 0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(2007 January, 12. **_**9 AM**_**)**

Waktu untuk kelas pertama telah berlalu cukup lama. Dan Tao, sebagai pria dengan bakat wushu tinggi harusnya tak perlu khawatir kakinya terpelanting karena terlalu bising berlari menuju ruangan di ujung gedung barat universitas. Kata terlambat bukanlah Tao, keterlambatan bukan hal yang wajar baginya. Salju berikan kesejukan bagi bulir keringatnya yang turun.

Tempat _ini_ adalah surga para diva untuk menggunakan hak imunitasnya, pikir Tao.

Suara dari salah satu _brunette_ tertinggi yang memiliki kecepatan setara dengan laju mobil Juan Fangio memonopoli keheningan kelas statistik multivariasi. Presentasi sudah dimulai dan kini Tao harus membayar dengan ceramah panjang dosen mata kuliahnya. Semua mata yang tertuju menghakimi keterlambatan sang diva, sang jenius kampus.

Yang Tao ingat ketika ia mencoba menyamankan posisi duduk di kursi belakang kelas, seorang jenius lain yang tak begitu Tao hafal menyapanya.

"Pssst. Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat?"

Tao mengedikkan bahu.

"Semua orang biasa terlambat."

"Tapi kan kau sang jenius kesayangan seluruh kelas statistic multivariasi. _Hell_, bahkan seluruh kampus!"

"Kau bercanda." Tao mengeluarkan suara menjijikan, "Aku lebih suka diberi panggilan wushu _master_."

Lalu mereka terkikik geli sendiri.

Siapa yang peduli? Kau adalah idiot kalau tak pernah terlambat.

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**10 AM**_**)**

Jangan pedulikan dinding-dinding tinggi yang memberikan pantulan tatapan tak menyenangkan. Bersama berpuluh-puluh decitan, derapan, dan ketukan dari alas kaki yang terbuat dari berbagai macam bahan utama dari desainer terkenal. Mereka hanya akan menggulingkan kekuatan sucinya kata-kata penguat.

Dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengan sahabat baik sejak kecil mungkin impian setiap anak perempuan melankolis. Tetapi jauh di samudera pengasingan perasaan, ia bahagia menjeritkan kata-kata bahagia yang sama. Lebih-lebih pada tempat yang sama.

(Dan ia sama sekali bukan anak perempuan melankolis. Ia masih bisa membuktikannya)

Tekanan udara yang meberi tubuh masih diperbolehkan bergerak menginjak dalam-dalam pengendaliannya. Membuat Tao berhadapan dengan Luhan dalam kondisi yang kurang lebih dapat dikatakan menguntungkan. Jauh dari keramaian.

"Katakan. Apakah krim BB-mu habis?"

Menampar dahinya sendiri, Tao memicingkan kedua iris matanya. "Jangan bermain-main."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa kau rindu padaku? Aku hanya akan ke Paris untuk mengambil kursus pendek. Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan uang sekolah, kan."

"Oh Tuhan, tolonglah. Kau perlu merombak kepercayaan dirimu. Kau _overdose_."

"Yang benar saja, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi si rendah diri."

"Oh benar, dan menyebarkan setiap racun kepercayaan dirimu."

"Benar-benar menyenangkan menggodamu."

"Diam."

"Berikan aku catatan matematika dasarmu."

"Bukankah kau kusuruh diam?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah. Berikan aku matematika dasarmu! Hey, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**12 AM**_**)**

"OMO! _MY BABY PEACH WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT_?!"

Kalau ada aroma _petrichor_ tercium, Tao membuat catatan mental bahwa ia akan mulai menumbuhkan kepercayaan atas begitu menyeramkannya badai yang menemani gemuruh untuk turun _mencolek_ bumi. Tapi kepercayaan bahwa Kyungsoo bisa saja tumbuh menjadi kurcaci yang banyak omong malah menjadi prioritas utama.

Tentu saja ia tersedak jus wortelnya. Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan bakatnya untuk mencapai nada tertinggi di waktu makan siangnya. Tentu saja meja bundar yang awalnya hanya berteman satu kursi akan menambah kawan. Dan tentu saja Kim Jongin akan tersandung sol sepatu _Nike_ hijau lemonnya sendiri. Menabrak meja kantin lalu jatuh terduduk seperti mengulang awal masa batita.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan vonis pada Jongin seperti mengutuknya menjadi batu. Tidak ada tangan bantuan untuk menopangnya, jadi kantuk Jongin terpaksa ditunda untuk beberapa saat. Melihat betapa kuatnya sinyal kejijikan yang terpancar bagi kebodohan konyol.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa berpakaian dengan benar, Demi Tuhan!

"Tao, kau tahu apa? kemarin aku HARUS berduaan dengan _babi afrika_ ini semalaman! Oh tidak! Hey! Lihatlah betapa tidak sopannya caranya menyapamu Tao." Sang tan Jongin tak mempedulikan kata-kata Kyungsoo dan memilih kursi yang akan menopang bokongnya di sebelah Tao, menelungkupkan kepalanya. Dan tidur. "DAN MENGAPA PULA AKU HARUS MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGANNYA? YAH! KIM JONGIN!"

Belum genap pengubahan sinyal yang ditangkap reseptor syaraf oleh otaknya, Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan segala makian kepada Jongin. ("Pakai kemejamu dengan benar dan rapikan surai kusutmu! Kau tak tahu betapa _bla bla bla bla_.")

"Yak! Sudahlah! Tak usah pedulikan suku indian primitif itu." Kyungsoo masih mengoceh. "Tapi, serius, ke mana kau semalam?"

Tao terkekeh pelan.

Menyusuri pinggiran otaknya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

"Oke. Pertama, berhenti memanggilku _baby_ aku bukan bayi..dan jangan memotongku terlebih dahulu!" Kyungsoo seperti tak pernah kehabisan kedukan rangkaian huruf! "Kedua, dia pacarmu dan jangan tanyakan aku mengapa kau bisa berakhir bercinta dengannya semalam lagipula kau tidak menolaknya bukan? Dan ketiga, well…. Aku keluar mencari udara segar semalam."

(Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu ia harus mendengarkan pelafalan lucu Tao atau dengkuran Jongin.)

"Oh wow. _Such_ _a long speech_."

Datang dari udara, getaran suara Sehun, pria bercat rambut pelangi terang menyusuri telinganya. Kini meja bundar kita sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman!

"Sehunnie sudah datang ke kantin!" Kata Tao ceria sekaligus mengeluarkan derap suara yang sarkastik. "Sambutlah sang pangeran kegelapan dari dunia ninja, Oh Sehoon!"

"_All hail me,_ yehet!"

"Yehet bokongmu!"

"Apa sih? Kau selalu terobsesi dengan bokongku?"

"Enak saja, _bitch_. Kau tidak lihat betapa indahnya bokongku? _And _ha!_ speak about your flat ass._"

"Oke, wushu _master_. Oke. Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

"Ohorat-rat-rat-rat."

"Hei! Itu adalah hak ciptaku, sialan."

Dua pasang bibir yang saling mengejar tempo untuk mengeluarkan kekonyolan tidak akan mau berhenti dan mengalah.

"Oke, kau dan kau. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol seputar bahasa alien kalian. Dan Tao, ke mana kau semalam? Kau tidak _clubbing _sendirian kan?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suara di antara mereka (dan dengkuran Jongin).

Sehun tak mau ambil banyak pusing. Seperti mata pelajaran kimia molekulernya sudah berhasil ia lewati dengan baik saja. Jadi beranjaklah sepasang tungkai panjangnya menuju pabrik utama kantin. Dan sebagai anak kecil penurut ia mengangguk kala Kyungsoo memesan pada Sehun, "Sehun-ah, ambilkan untukku juga, oke?"

"Ya?" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, menjawab rasa penasaran Kyungsoo sebelumnya "Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri aku bisa melihat cowok-cowok seksi sementara kau, bertarung semalaman dengan _babi afrika_?" Lalu menunjuk Jongin sang pelaku dalam sebuah panggung utama.

"Tentu saja! Siapa sih yang tidak mau melihat cowok seksi yang menggiurkan?" Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Mmm… Jongin, mungkin?"

"Itu karena dia tidak punya akal." Kata Kyungsoo ringan. Ada jeda dua ratus empat puluh detik yang berlalu setelahnya. "Tapi setidaknya, dia punya seorang kekasih. Tidak seperti kau dan Sehun, _galauers_."

"Yah! Kyungsoo-hyung kenapa membawa-bawaku? Aku bukan penganut paham _galauism_ seperti panda buluk jelek itu!" Sehun yang kembali membawa nampan berisi nutrisi penambah energi siang hari untuk dua makhluk, melayangkan pandangan mengejek pada Tao.

"Hei! Siapa pula yang suka menggalau. Aku selalu tampil ceria!" Protes Tao. Lalu beralih pada Sehun, "Oke, tikus got. Jangan suruh aku mengeluarkan file video tangisanmu saat melihat burgermu diambil Luhan-hyung!" Tantangan bagai duri tak berumah untuk Sehun. Khususnya yang _ini_.

Sehun mencibir. Sementara Kyungsoo mencoba menyuapi Jongin yang masih memejamkan mata sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kyungie-_baby_…. Aku tidak lapar…."

"Sssst. Kau harus makan, hitam! Tidak ada penolakan!"

" .HITAM."

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. 3**_** PM**_**)**

Tidak ada klub wushu di kampus. Tao mengikutsertakan bakat wushunya di sebuah markas klub yang berjarak setengah jam dari asrama universitas. Komitmen untuk bertahan tidak mudah untuk selalu dipegang, tapi dua tahun telah cukup membuat pria sepertinya memiliki seorang guru wushu yang menyayanginya. Tentu saja, semua orang menyayangi diva mereka kan?

Tersenyum pada semua orang, kewajiban semua diva. Khususnya bila diva itu memiliki bibir kucing yang menggairahkan. Jadi ia melakukannya sambil sesekali menyapa mereka.

"Halo, kek! Semoga harimu menyenangkan ya!" Tao memberikan kepingan sen-sen pada seorang kakek yang duduk mengenaskan memegang biola berwarna lusuh. Kakek tadi tersenyum penuh arti, Tao makin mengembangkan bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, anak muda. Kau pasti pemuda yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja, kek!" Lalu Tao tertawa renyah. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Ketika Tao sampai di ruangan di mana ia bisa melakukan _blackflip_ dengan leluasa, guru dan _kawan_ sesama wushu _master_-nya sudah berada di sana. Sang guru langsung membuka kelas dan memulai aktivitas mereka.

Satu jam berjalan menemani latihan gerakan baru bagi semua anggota. Semua anggota tubuh berteriak pada kebisuan meminta waktu bersantai. Botol-botol air mineral dibuka, _snack_ berkalori rendah dikerubungi, dan roti-roti gandum diharapkan menyumpal teriakan mereka. Tujuh orang lainnya kelelahan seperti Tao. Namun tentu saja, Tao adalah diva _mereka semua_. Dan diva akan diberikan segalanya.

"Ajari aku gerakan terakhir tadi, ya, Tao?" Pria kecil _blonde_ memberikan dua roti gandum dan susu sekaligus. Tao mengangguk dan menjawab dengan antusias.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih untuk roti dan susunya, omong-omong."

"Aku juga mau diajari!"

"Aku juga aku juga!"

"Jangan lupakan aku!"

"Ajari aku, aku!" Serta beberapa lagi yang bersautan.

"Oke, oke, oke. Tenang semuanya. Kalian tidak akan melakukan kericuhan massa kan hanya untuk meminta waktuku?"

Dan Tao merelakan waktu mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Psikologi 100 untuk mengajari semua anggota di kelas wushunya gerakan-gerakan yang belum mereka kuasai hari itu. Satu jam tambahan sebagai guru wushu ternyata mengasyikkan juga bagi Tao.

"Oke, sepertinya kalian semua sudah paham _how it have to be worked_. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Semua mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, kalian tinggal menyempurnakannya, oke? Jangan buat guru marah! Sampai jumpa."

Ransel hitam pekat menyepadankan surainya yang dipotong pendek. Ia berjalan menuju keluar gedung klub tepat pada pukul tujuh sore sebelum kata-kata seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Terimakasih, ya Tao-diva. Kau selalu jadi penolong kami. Aku sendiri khawatir kalau-kalau kau keluar dari kelas kami karena kami terlalu bodoh." Katanya. "Ah! Atau kau boleh menjadi guru kami!"

"Aku akan selalu belajar gerakan baru bersama kalian."

Tao tertawa dan berlari mengejar salju yang turun.

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. 7**_** PM**_**)**

_Belum waktunya pelepasan topeng._

Tao menghitung sen demi sen sisa bulan Desember kemarin. Kepingan sen bulan Januari memang masih ada di sakunya. Baiklah, orang-orang suci seperti kakek tua tadi akan lebih menyambut kedatangannya. Dan itu adalah sebuah keputusan. Menghela nafas sabar, lagi. Menaiki bus memang tidak akan membuat ia muntah karena mabuk darat. Tapi apabila _hoodie_ hitam satu-satunya akan digadaikan sebagai karcis busnya akan membuat ia muntah _saat itu juga_. Jadi berjalan akan lebih menguntungkan bagi Tao. Ditambah lemaknya yang sudah menggantung seakan berteriak ingin lepas darinya. Ia takkan keberatan.

Tak mungkin Tao akan menghancurkan pengendalian diri yang telah dikelolanya dengan baik selama berlangsungnya hari ini.

_Jangan! Jangan melepaskan diri sekarang!_

_ Semua orang tidak akan bisa melihat_nya_, kegelapan akan menelan semuanya._

Menuju kegelapan yang berkerlap-kerlip, Tao melangkahkan kaki dalam diam. Acakan kesalahan hari ini berputar-putar seperti biasa ketika malam mulai tiba. Tapi ini belum malam. Setidaknya belum, sampai ia mengunci diri di kamar asrama.

Hampir satu jam waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai kenob kamar asrama nomor 203.

_Bersiaplah menerima satu pembalasan buruk. Di mana kotak silet?_

[Ini bukan Tao yang dikenal semua orang]

"_Damn_, di mana silet baru itu?"

_Waktunya penghakiman_

Dan Tao memutar semua kesalahan harinya…

Satu goresan darah untuk tiap _review_-nya.

.

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. 3**_** PM**_**)**

Tentu saja, semua orang menyayangi diva mereka kan?

_**Kecuali diva itu sendiri. Pikir aku pantas dipanggil sebagai diva?**_

Tersenyum pada semua orang, kewajiban semua diva. Khususnya bila diva itu memiliki bibir kucing yang menggairahkan.

_**Tidak perlu menyomobongkan tubuh yang jelek.**_

"Halo, kek! Semoga harimu menyenangkan ya!" Tao memberikan kepingan sen-sen pada seorang kakek yang duduk mengenaskan memegang biola berwarna lusuh. Kakek tadi tersenyum penuh arti, Tao makin mengembangkan bibirnya.

_**Kembangkan bibir agar semua orang melihatku bahagia!**_

"Terimakasih, anak muda. Kau pasti pemuda yang sangat menyenangkan."

_**Yang benar saja. Kau salah, Kek. Aku pemuda yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Kau bisa menarik kata-katamu.**_

"Tentu saja, kek!" Lalu Tao tertawa renyah. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

_**Harusnya aku pergi ke neraka.**_

Saat waktu istirahat kelas wushu-nya tiba, botol-botol air mineral dibuka, _snack_ berkalori rendah dikerubungi, dan roti-roti gandum diharapkan menyumpal teriakan mereka. Tujuh orang lainnya kelelahan seperti Tao. Namun tentu saja, Tao adalah diva _mereka semua_. Dan diva akan diberikan segalanya.

Diva.

_**Lihatlah betapa menjijikannya diriku, sang **_**diva. **_**Sang pengemis.**_

"Ajari aku gerakan terakhir tadi, ya, Tao?" Pria kecil _blonde_ memberikan dua roti gandum dan susu sekaligus. Tao mengangguk dan menjawab dengan antusias.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih untuk roti dan susunya, omong-omong."

_**Seorang fakir yang butuh bayaran?**_

"Aku juga mau diajari!"

"Aku juga aku juga!"

"Jangan lupakan aku!"

"Ajari aku, aku!" Serta beberapa lagi yang bersautan.

"Oke, oke, oke. Tenang semuanya. Kalian tidak akan melakukan kericuhan massa kan hanya untuk meminta waktuku?"

_**Waktu bahkan tidak bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Aku masih mau menyombong saja.**_

Dan Tao merelakan waktu mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Psikologi 100 untuk mengajari semua anggota di kelas wushunya gerakan-gerakan yang belum mereka kuasai hari itu. Satu jam tambahan sebagai guru wushu ternyata mengasyikkan juga bagi Tao.

_**Aku bukan manusia yang menyenangkan, ayolah!**_

"Oke, sepertinya kalian semua sudah paham _how it have to be worked_. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Semua mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, kalian tinggal menyempurnakannya, oke? Jangan buat guru marah! Sampai jumpa."

_**Aku berlagak seperti seorang jagoan.**_

Ransel hitam pekat menyepadankan surainya yang dipotong pendek. Ia berjalan menuju keluar gedung klub tepat pada pukul tujuh sore sebelum kata-kata seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Terimakasih, ya Tao-diva. Kau selalu jadi penolong kami. Aku sendiri khawatir kalau-kalau kau keluar dari kelas kami karena kami terlalu bodoh." Katanya. "Ah! Atau kau boleh menjadi guru kami!"

_**Itu! Yang itu!**_

"Aku akan selalu belajar gerakan baru bersama kalian."

_**Hahahahaha lihatlah betapa percaya dirinya diriku. **_

Tao tertawa dan berlari mengejar salju yang turun.

_**Kalau saja aku berlari sedikit lebih cepat agar terpelanting dan mati.**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. 12**_** AM**_**)**

"OMO! _MY BABY PEACH WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT_?!"

_**Kau berkata seolah-olah kau bukanlah suatu kesalahan seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo.**_

Tentu saja ia tersedak jus wortelnya. Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan bakatnya untuk mencapai nada tertinggi di waktu makan siangnya. Tentu saja meja bundar yang awalnya hanya berteman satu kursi akan menambah kawan. Dan tentu saja Kim Jongin akan tersandung sol sepatu _Nike_ hijau lemonnya sendiri. Menabrak meja kantin lalu jatuh terduduk seperti mengulang awal masa batita.

Sementara aku hanya ingin melenyapkan semuanya.

_**Aku tidak bercanda kan? Seharusnya aku berhenti bersikap **_**berharga.**

"Tao, kau tahu apa? kemarin aku HARUS berduaan dengan _babi afrika_ ini semalaman! Oh tidak! Hey! Lihatlah betapa tidak sopannya caranya menyapamu Tao." Sang tan Jongin tak mempedulikan kata-kata Kyungsoo dan memilih kursi yang akan menopang bokongnya di sebelah Tao, menelungkupkan kepalanya. Dan tidur. "DAN MENGAPA PULA AKU HARUS MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGANNYAAAA? YAH! KIM JONGIN!"

_**Kau punya segalanya, Kyungsoo. Kau punya kekasih yang mencintaimu dan kehidupan yang membahagiakanmu. Mengapa aku tidak?**_

"Yak! Sudahlah! Tak usah pedulikan suku indian primitif itu." Kyungsoo masih mengoceh. "Tapi, serius, ke mana kau semalam?"

Tao terkekeh pelan.

_**Untuk apa aku terkekeh? Sudah merasa cukup?**_

Menyusuri pinggiran otaknya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

_**Atau lebih tepatnya mencari alasan.**_

[Semua orang punya rahasia]

"Oke. Pertama, berhenti memanggilku _baby_ aku bukan bayi..dan jangan memotongku terlebih dahulu!" Kyungsoo seperti tak pernah kehabisan kedukan rangkaian huruf! "Kedua, dia pacarmu dan jangan tanyakan aku mengapa kau bisa berakhir bercinta dengannya semalam lagipula kau tidak menolaknya bukan? Dan ketiga, well…. Aku keluar mencari udara segar semalam."

_**Great. Alasan yang bagus. Aku harus tetap menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya.**_

"Oh wow. _Such_ _a long speech_."

Datang dari udara, getaran suara Sehun, pria bercat rambut pelangi terang menyusuri telinganya. Kini meja bundar kita sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman!

_**Meja saja berkawan. Tapi aku tak pantas punya teman.**_

"Sehunnie sudah datang ke kantin!" Kata Tao ceria sekaligus mengeluarkan derap suara yang sarkastik. "Sambutlah sang pangeran kegelapan dari dunia ninja, Oh Sehoon!"

"_All hail me,_ yehet!"

"Yehet bokongmu!"

"Apa sih? Kau selalu terobsesi dengan bokongku?"

"Enak saja, _bitch_. Kau tidak lihat betapa indahnya bokongku? _And _ha!_ speak about your flat ass._"

"Oke, wushu _master_. Oke. Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

"Ohorat-rat-rat-rat."

"Hei! Itu adalah hak ciptaku, sialan."

_**Baguslah, aku dapat mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Pertahankan topeng! **_

"Oke, kau dan kau. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol seputar bahasa alien kalian. Dan Tao, ke mana kau semalam? Kau tidak _clubbing _sendirian kan?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suara.

"Ya?" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, menjawab rasa penasaran Kyungsoo sebelumnya "Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri aku bisa melihat cowok-cowok seksi sementara kau, bertarung semalaman dengan _babi afrika_?" Lalu menunjuk Jongin sang pelaku dalam sebuah panggung utama.

_**Benar, **_**clubbing**_** yang indah. Dengan darah dan pisau, atau gunting, atau silet.**_

[Dan saat ini Tao bisa diberi predikat _clubber_, kah?]

"Tapi setidaknya, dia punya seorang kekasih. Tidak seperti kau dan Sehun, _galauers_."

_**Ya benar, aku tak punya kekasih.**_

"Yah! Kyungsoo-hyung kenapa membawa-bawaku? Aku bukan penganut paham _galauism_ seperti panda buluk jelek itu!" Sehun yang kembali membawa nampan berisi nutrisi penambah energi siang hari untuk dua makhluk, melayangkan pandangan mengejek pada Tao.

"Hei! Siapa pula yang suka menggalau. Aku selalu tampil ceria!" Protes Tao. Lalu beralih pada Sehun, "Oke, tikus got. Jangan suruh aku mengeluarkan file video tangisanmu saat melihat burgermu diambil Luhan-hyung!" Tantangan bagai duri tak berumah untuk Sehun. Khususnya yang _ini_.

_**Ya, kau punya kewajiban untuk tetap memakai topeng ceriamu!**_

_**Video itu takkan ada artinya dibandingkan betapa memalukannya hidupmu yang membuat semua orang jijik.**_

Sehun mencibir. Sementara Kyungsoo mencoba menyuapi Jongin yang masih memejamkan mata sambil bertopang dagu.

_**Jongin, kau bahkan disuapi oleh kekasihmu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki orang untuk menyuapiku, sesendok nasipun.**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**10 AM**_**)**

Jangan pedulikan dinding-dinding tinggi yang memberikan pantulan tatapan tak menyenangkan. Bersama berpuluh-puluh decitan, derapan, dan ketukan dari alas kaki yang terbuat dari berbagai macam bahan utama dari desainer terkenal. Mereka hanya akan menggulingkan kekuatan sucinya kata-kata penguat.

_**Dinding itu mengejek kehadiranku di bumi.**_

Dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengan sahabat baik sejak kecil mungkin impian setiap anak perempuan melankolis. Tetapi jauh di samudera pengasingan perasaan, ia bahagia menjeritkan kata-kata bahagia yang sama. Lebih-lebih pada tempat yang sama.

_**Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak pantas berkawan!**_

Tekanan udara yang meberi tubuh masih diperbolehkan bergerak menginjak dalam-dalam pengendaliannya. Membuat Tao berhadapan dengan Luhan dalam kondisi yang kurang lebih dapat dikatakan menguntungkan. Jauh dari keramaian.

_**Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Luhan.**_

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah. Berikan aku matematika dasarmu! Hey, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Ketika Luhan akhirnya menjadi waras untuk beberapa saat, Tao memberikan permintaan.

"Kau mengetahuinya." Itu bukan pernyataan, itu adalah keabsolutan bagi Tao.

_**Aku terlalu menjijikan. Aku bisa melihatnya dari mata Luhan.**_

Pada akhirnya, Luhan mendengus keras, "Tidak Tao, tidak. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau sudah memesannya minggu lalu."

_**Aku memang selalu keterlaluan kan?**_

"Aku butuh obat tidur lebih banyak. Dan penahan rasa sakit."

Dan itu adalah perintah bagi Luhan.

Meskipun rasa bersalah merayapi hidupnya, menjerumuskan makhluk Tuhan ke dalam lautan maksiat.

"Kau tak akan memesannya dalam satu bulan."

Perintah balik dilayangkan. Tao bergumam menyedihkan. Tapi ia membutuhkan udaranya.

_**Luhan memiliki uang. Tak usah merendahkan!**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**9 AM**_**)**

Waktu untuk kelas pertama telah berlalu cukup lama.

_**Aku hari ini terlambat.**_

Tempat _ini_ adalah surga para diva untuk menggunakan hak imunitasnya, pikir Tao.

_**Semua diva tak punya otak. Termasuk aku. Bagaimana bisa aku terlambat?**_

Salah satu _brunette_ tertinggi memonopoli keheningan kelas statistik multivariasi. Presentasi sudah dimulai dan kini Tao harus membayar dengan ceramah panjang dosen mata kuliahnya. Semua mata yang tertuju menghakimi keterlambatan sang diva sekaligus jenius kampus. Setelah semua helaan nafas kesal sang dosen, pada akhirnya Tao menjatuhkan diri di kursi paling belakang.

_**Seharusnya aku merobek kulitku saat itu juga.**_

"Pssst. Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat?" Seorang jenius lain yang tak begitu Tao hafal menyapanya.

Tao mengedikkan bahu.

_**Aku terlambat karena aku bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku **_**bermain**_** terlalu lama?**_

"Semua orang biasa terlambat."

_**Ya, dan ini semua salah otakku. Kenangan takkan bisa menjadi kenyataan lagi!**_

"Tapi kan kau sang jenius kesayangan seluruh kelas statistic multivariasi. _Hell_, bahkan seluruh kampus!"

_**Bagaimana bisa aku disebut kesayangan sementara aku semalaman bermain dengan silet murahan hanya karena terlalu merindukan seseorang?**_

"Kau bercanda." Tao mengeluarkan suara menjijikan, "Aku lebih suka diberi panggilan wushu _master_."

_**Wah, aku menyombong lagi.**_

Lalu mereka terkikik geli sendiri.

Siapa yang peduli? Kau adalah idiot kalau tak pernah terlambat.

_**Dan idiot itu adalah aku.**_

_** Terlambat takkan mengurangi keidiotanku.**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**2 PM**_**)**

Tao terlelap bersama beberapa silet dan genangan darah di _bathub_nya. Bau anyir yang memabukkan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Early 2007 2007 January, 12)**

12/1. 4 AM- _ pills isn't enough. What do I do?_

_._

_._

**Tao's POV**

Ini terlalu awal untuk memulai semuanya, aku berkata secara mental kepada pikiranku sendiri. Kata-kata yang kuhafal diluar kepala; pengulangan setiap pagi (atau kalau boleh aku menyebutnya, malam), yang bertindak bagai alarm hidup. Yap, satu hari lain penuh _drama_ akan dimulai (lagi). _I cursed over and over_.

Dengan mencengkram bagian belakang tulang tengkorak, aku beranjak menuju _bathub_. Langkah gontai, dan pandangan buram. Rutinitas bagi sebagian orang adalah keberkahan waktu. Bukan aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini, namun seperti kata _mereka_, apapun yang dibiasakan akan menjadi kesayangan juga. Jadi, untuk apa membangkang kata-kata orang baik? Aku hanya keburukan bagi dunia.

Toh hancurnya kepercayaan takkan membuat dunia berhenti, kan? Kita hanya perlu tetap berjalan memakai masker.

Saat kurasa kakiku telah menjejak bagian dalam _bathub_, tangan yang bergantian meraba dinding untuk mencari kotak _itu _dan mencengkram bagian belakang kepala menjadi semakin susah untuk dikendalikan. Aku tidak berniat untuk _lepas kendali_dalam waktu sepagi ini. Namun pikiran yang menggenang entah sejak kapan menguasai sistem syaraf. Menohok otakku mundur ke bagian dalam persembunyian dan bodohnya: aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Aku merasakan jemari-jemari nista yang mulai membuka kotak _itu_, dan retina mata menyalurkan bayangan beberapa siluet perak ke otak. Pinggiran tajamnya menarikku, seolah-olah memberikan sinyal dan rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti seluruh otakku dengan kecepatan cahaya.

_("Siapa yang kau sebut darah daging?")_

Satu goresan. Dua. Tiga.

Ini belum terlalu dalam! _Kapan pikiran ini akan hilang?_

_._

_("Keluar kau dari sini!")_

Empat goresan baru dalam membentuk di lengan kiri. Genangan darah dan bau anyir.

Sakit! Ini sakit! _Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau, Zi Tao yang tak berguna._

_._

_("Kau tahu apa yang harusnya _mereka_ lakukan sejak dulu? Menguburmu dalam-dalam hingga tak pernah ada Zi Tao yang merepotkan.")_

Goresan baru di atas goresan lama yang hendak sembuh. _Jauhkan mereka dariku!_

.

_("Kemari, sayang.") _("Jangan sentuh aku!")

Lebih banyak darah. Aku butuh lebih banyak darah. _Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!_

_._

Aku membuka keran air panas dan membiarkan _shower_ menyirami luka-luka pagi ini, menghanyutkan merah; menggenangi _bathub_. Sensasi perih dan panas menjalari seluruh lengan dan perut, di mana luka-luka baru berada_. _Nafasku tak beraturan. Pandanganku masih buram. Euforianya begitu melegakan. Campuran antara mimpi buruk dan silet…

_Menyenangkan. Ah. Betapa membahagiakannya memiliki mereka!_

Aku memandang keindahan garis-garis vertical dan horizontal di tubuhku. Mereka benar-benar sempurna! Rasa perih yang terus menjalar membuatku merinding. Mengingatkan, menyadarkan akan betapa eloknya _lukisan_-ku akan terlihat.

Rasanya seperti berada di antara hitam dan putih; asam dan asin; surga dan neraka.

_("Kau pengecut."_

"_Masih mau apa kau di sini?"_

"_Hai, primadona kampus!"_

"_Diam!"_

"_Kau, jalang."_

"_Tao? Kau di mana?"_

"_Siapa sih yang tidak tahu wushu _master _kita."_

"_Kau sih memang _multi-talent_, apasih yang tidak kau bisa?"_

"_Kau matahariku."_

"_Tidak perlu belajar juga kau sudah bisa.")_

[Bitch,_ please_. Tentu saja aku berusaha. Tentu saja aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan semuanya. Dan tentu saja, kau tidak mengetahuinya. Aku memang aktor yang baik, kan?

Kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku, dan usahaku, dan air mataku, dan senyum mirisku dan yang utama, darahku.

Tentu saja aku belajar, tentu saja aku berlatih lebih keras dalam wushu, tentu saja aku mengerjakan bahan presentasiku jauh-jauh hari dan mempelajarinya. Terbangun karena waktu tidur yang tidak lebih dari 3 jam. Menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan terlelap dengan rasa menggebu-gebu atas penghakiman dan penyiksaan diri bagi tiap kesalahan.

_I work my ass off_.

Kau hanya tidak melihatnya.

Aku adalah _Torso of Young Man_ milik Constantin Bracussi atau _Mona Lisa_ milik Da Vinci. Hanya sebuah karya yang menjadi terkenal.

Dan ketenaran hanya sebuah opera di balik tirai kemirisan].

"BRENGSEK!"

Sebut aku _psikopat_.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

Tao terbangun lagi ketika suara alarm asrama berbunyi, pengingat waktu kelas sudah dimulai. Dewan universitas memang baru memberlakukannya pada awal semester ini, jadi wajar apabila telinga sensitif Tao menerimanya dengan sangat antusias agar dapat segera diproses oleh otak dan selanjutnya dikeluarkan sebagai rangsangan untuk membuka mata. Dengan tenang, ia bangun dan melihat darah di mana-mana, di sepanjang jalan dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Proses penyadaran atas _rutinitas_ pagi hari tadi tampaknya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena Tao langsung mengerti dan membiarkan piamanya terlepas untuk membersihkan lantai seolah itu bukanlah suatu cairan anyir hasil karya_nya_ semalam.

Ia membersihkan diri setelahnya, menyikat gigi, dan memastikan seragamnya telah terpasang dengan baik bersama seperangkat aksesorisnya. Melempar pandangan di cermin, ia menambahkan gel rambut dan mengacaknya sekali lagi. Tersenyum, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi lagi untuk mengambil ranselnya di ranjang sebelah. Satu ranjang di kamar asramanya memang belum, coret, tidak terpakai karena ia tidak mendapatkan teman sekamar. _Siapa pula yang butuh?_

Satu tarikan nafas.

"Baiklah, Tao. Kau memang bodoh karena akan mendapatkan ceramah. Tapi tetap saja. Melangkahlah dalam keheningan. Diamlah dalam keramaian. _Cover your demons_."

Lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada setiap orang yang melihat. Berlari menuju kelas.

Ini semua salah Kris.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

[_And there goes the cliffhanger xD_]

HELLO WORLD!

*Dance dance dance*

Finally chapter 0 udah berhasil aku tulis cuma dalam waktu dua hari. –oke ini serius.

Dua hari sebentar looooh sebentar kalau untuk aku karena pengalamanku dulu aku nulis 3k words itu berhari-hari-hari. _Okay excuse my shitness_.

Oh iya aku mau publish 18/4 siang sebenarnya. Tapi ffn lagi eror ya? Aku upload ke Doc Manager gak bisa. Aduh. Aku bingung. Maaf ya kelamaan /-/

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah me-_review_ kemarin ya ^^

Kata-kata kalian membuat aku semangat nulis hehehe.

Apakah kalian akhirnya mudeng sama ceritanya? Aku berusaha untuk menurunkan kegilaan ideku hehehehe. Chapter 0 ini pengenalan tokoh Tao doang! apakah kalian bisa nangkep karakter Tao di sini? _Guess, everyone_?

_Okay, did anyone enjoy this? Excuse typos and slow-timing plot, is it okay with you?_

**PS : **Baru download _Overdose_ yang versi showcase.

**PSS** **:** Suho, _everyone?_

**PSSS :** _Zhe shi Overdose! Igeon Overdose! _[Tao, _can you not make me fall more to you, you sweety-sexy-xiongmao?_]

**PSSSS :** Kris is Tao's only.


	3. Chapter 00

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

* * *

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. Characters are not mine.

**Warning**: The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! This may be **triggering**; contains self-harm. Regressive-progressive plot. You have been warned!

**Playlist**: Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold+Miracles in Desember by EXO-M

* * *

**CHAPTER 00**

.

.

.

Ketika malam yang panjang menanti, bulan pada masa _Waxing_— membesar, menarik Tao untuk menjarah sebuah pemandangan indah di hadapan alam.

"Kau tahu, _Baixian-gege_, aku sangat suka bulan."

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang sebelah Tao, dan menatap sahabat kesayangannya. "Biar kutebak, karena Kris menyukai bulan juga?"

Tao terkikik. "Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Tapi ia adalah pecinta astronomi. Galaksi, bulan, bintang… Ia selalu menceritakan semua hal tersebut padaku."

"Dan kau adalah pecinta bela diri." Baekhyun berkata, _out of nowhere and makes no sense_.

"Ya begitulah. _Baixian_, aku merindukan Kris. Bolehkah aku bercerita tentangnya? Dari awal?"

[Entah mengapa, Tao sangat nyaman untuk menjadi dirinya yang _dulu_ bersama Baekhyun _sekarang_]

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau sudah menceritakannya sekitar…. Seribu kali. Tapi dua puluh juta kali pun, aku akan mendengarkannya."

.

.

.

**(2001, November 9****th****)**

Sebuah hikayat tak tertulis; turun temurun menyuap satu mulut ke mulut dengan kata-kata dan pendeskripsian berbeda. Harga tentang keagungan seorang tokoh, atau kejatuhannya menjadi bahasan utama. Dan begitulah hikayat hidup Tao selama ini; dibicarakan banyak orang dengan pendapat yang berbeda. Kisah hidup yang sempurna, tak ternoda— remaja lelaki yang diidamkan semua orang tua.

Dalam hikayat kisah tiga negara, nama Bodhisattva Sangharama tidak dikenal. Tapi semua orang mengenal Guan Yu yang hebat. Manusia kadang tidak mengetahui nama lain atau _hidup _lain dari seseorang, hanya karena yang mereka ketahui sebatas kemayaan. Begitu juga kisah hidup Tao— yang tinta kelam dalam _masa depan_ menusuk ruas jantung apabila mereka tahu.

Tapi kita tak akan membahas hal itu sekarang.

Pembahasan dalam paragraf ini tertuju pada seorang Tao sang _flower boy_ jenius dengan segala nama bela diri yang terpahat dalam tubuh. Satu kali diberi anugerah untuk loncat kelas hingga ia bisa mengenal _Baixian _beserta Luhan. Dan Republik Cina adalah tanah kelahiran tercinta; Bahasa Mandarin adalah satu-satunya bahasa yang begitu dikenal interkoneksi dalam otak sepanjang hidup— setidaknya hingga jalan yang dilaluinya kini, karena ia memiliki segala daya obsesi untuk melanjutkan pengembaraan ilmu di luar negeri.

"Ah! Hari yang melelahkan!" Tao mengurai sisa-sisa air keringat di saat kursi menariknya untuk duduk— dan benar-benar empuk! bersama sebuah meja yang menemani. Ruang kerja yang nyaman.

Ya, kerja.

Huang Zitao, sang pemegang medali prestasi di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah, bekerja di sebuah kedai kecil. Dengan _income_ yang standar pada hari biasa. Namun Tuhan memberi sang kedai penghargaan dengan memberi kejutan. Seseorang memesan kedai_nya_ untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan. Tentu saja Tao dan pegawai_nya_ bekerja bagai robot _MotoMan SDA1_ untuk acara pukul tujuh sore nanti.

Tao melirik arloji _Audemars Piguet_-nya, satu jam menuju acara.

Ia tidak berniat untuk keluar, tapi ia harus bersiap-siap memakai T-shirt _Hermes_ baru dari _Baixian_ karena tentu saja— Tao diundang. Tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang mengundang. Tapi _Baixian-gege_ mengatakan bahwa orang yang berulang tahun adalah seorang _gege_ yang sangat baik.

Dan… yap, Tao adalah sang pemilik kedai kecil. Yang baru dirintis hberhari-hari dalam satuan beberapa bulan dengan uang dan kerja keras sendiri— hey! Tao tak ingin dikatakan ia hanya bisa menghabiskan uang _Mama _dan _Baba_ yang seharusnya mereka tanam di saham mereka yang lain. Jadi dengan uang tabungan _seadanya_, _Baba_ mengizinkan tiga _office boy-_nya untuk dipindah ke kedai Tao.

[Orang tua mana yang tak gigit jari melihatnya?]

"Tao! Apakah kau sudah membawa kaosmu?" _Baixian_ berlari mendekat ketika Tao menjejakkan kaki menuju sebuah ruang ganti.

"Ini!" Angin membantu Tao memberikan efek kibasan menarik pada kaos berwarna _peach_ itu.

_Baixian _menggerakkan kepala ke bawah dengan hentakkan, tanda setuju. "Untunglah. Kukira kau akan melupakan kaos hadiah untuk pesanan acara pertamamu. Aku memakai uang tabunganku loh!"

"Kau ini terlalu baik, _ge_! Kau ikut juga kan?"

"Yap!"

_Baixian_ melihat bayangan Tao yang tertelan pintu dan deguman kaki ia berikan saat berjalan kembali menuju ruangan utama kedai.

"Hai, _Baixian_. Tao sangat senang mendapatkan kaosnya. Ia bercerita sepanjang hari pada kami." Salah satu pekerja Tao memberikan penyapaan yang menyenangkan dengan seringaian khas.

_Baixian_ adalah Baekhyun muda, si mungil sahabat Tao. Di mana sesungguhnya ia ditugasi _Baba_ Byun untuk berteman dengan Tao agar ayahnya dapat bekerja lagi di perusahaan Tao. Tapi ah _screw that_! Ia tidak peduli, ketulusan menjadi urusan ketika berteman dengan panda kesayangannya.

Darah korea yang memberikan aliran tersendiri dalam tubuh Baekhyun datang dari Ibunya. Dan hidup tanpa jaminan uang yang cukup bersama sang _Eomma_ membuat sang _Baba _menarik Baekhyun ke Cina. Yang mana, tak ia tolak sama sekali karena toh seorang bocah berumur empat tahun takkan mengerti peliknya kapitalis orang-orang dewasa kan?

Jadi, di sinilah ia, membantu Tao mempersiapkan acara pertama di kafe milik Tao— pesanan dari sepupu jauh Baekhyun.

[Dan kalau Tao menyatakan sesuatu tentang kedai kecil, jangan percaya! Ini adalah kafe bintang lima... dan Baekhyun tidak bercanda]

Dua ribu empat ratus detik berlalu sebelum Tao dan Baekhyun berdiri menyambut beberapa pria dan wanita muda yang jelas beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Dan saat Tao sibuk tersenyum mendapatkan layangan pujian dari beberapa orang, saat itulah katup jantung menutup dan membuka lebih cepat; terminal koneksi saraf yang bergerak beberapa mili sekon lebih lambat; dan cahaya dari pusat retina memfokuskan diri secara sempurna ketika ia melihat seorang pria di ujung terakhir barisan tak teratur para hadirin pesta.

Kalau kau berikan satu helai daun yang hampir layu dan menunggu kesempurnaan menjatuhkan hidup, Tao dapat mengembalikannya bak anak daun yang baru hanya dengan sinar kepesonaan yang digumamkan wajah itu; tatapan terpesona terperi jelas dalam gelapnya mata Tao.

Tubuh atlit, rambut pirang menyala menjadi atap wajah malaikat; dan mata yang saling menangkap membuat desiran aneh tak terperi. Tao memberi keluangan bagi sekujur tubuh untuk merinding, dan segera mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang-orang lain.

"Temanmu ini hebat sekali, _Baixian_. DI usia yang belia sudah berbisnis kafe!" Salah seorang pria bersurai coklat tebal memuji Tao lewat Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu temannya!"

Lalu merebaklah tawa dari mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin punya adik sepertimu, Tao!" Seorang lagi memberikan pujian.

"Aku adalah adik kalian semua kalau begitu." Tao tersenyum bangga.

"Wah kau imut sekali! Kau beruntung _**Kris**_, kami semua _membayari _ulang tahunmu di tempat yang tepat bersama panda yang lucu."

Jadi nama pria tersebut Kris.

Dan ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Kris.

Yang dibayari teman-teman Kris.

Serta dengan tak berperikemanusiaan, sang subjek utama hari itu tak menyapa Tao sedikitpun.

Si pemilik kedai.

Wow.

Tentu saja Tao merasa tersinggung; Mata Kris terus menayangkan pengaguman atas dirinya namun tak seucap kata pun sang pria berikan— salam saja tidak._ Dasar pria tak tahu diri._

Namun Kris tampaknya menyukai acara ulang tahunnya di kafe baru— atau kedai kecil menurut sang pemilik. Ia bahkan terus melirik sang pemilik kafe, mengagumi keindahan bibir dan hidung itu.

Biarlah Tao kesal dengan pemikiran tersebut. Yang pasti genap dua puluh tahun umur Kris ketika bertemu seorang bocah berumur enam belas tahun bernama Huang Zitao yang _innocent_ dan suci. Mata bertemu mata di sebuah kedai kecil milik _Tao_.

Meski dengan kekesalan, Tao tahu _font_ kehidupan takkan sama lagi baginya.

Atau bahkan bagi Kris.

.

.

.

"….Setiap hari setelahnya ia selalu datang pada saat makan siang. Tapi tentu saja, kita ada di sekolah, ya kan, _Baixian_?" Baekhyun mengangguk meski ia sudah hapal di luar kesadaran tentang hari-hari itu. "Jadi dia tak menemukanku. Dan ia berkata pada suatu senja pada hari yang berujung kepadaku bahwa ia selalu mencariku. Aku tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa aku sempat kesal padanya karena pada hari di mana kami bertemu, ia bahkan tak mengajakku bicara sama sekali. Tapi Kris tak menemukan kelucuan pada tawaku jadi aku diam."

Baekhyun dan Tao, hampir lima tahun setelah 2001 sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Tao. Hari itu adalah jejeran hari terakhir di musim dingin.

"….Akhirnya kami menjadi semakin dekat setelah Kris menghabiskan setiap sore di kedai ketika aku tidak ada latihan wushu. Kami bahkan bertukar nomor telepon genggam!"

Tao menguap, matanya mulai berat.

"Aku…sangat…senang karena ia mencariku. Terkadang _cutter_ tak mampu memberikan kepuasan yang sama seperti pada momen itu, _Bai…xian_. Tapi setetes darah tentu saja lebih baik daripada tidak…"

Dan suara Tao makin lama menghilang seiring denting jam. Baekhyun diam-diam hampir terisak mendengar semuanya.

_Betapa Tao masih mengingat_—_hingga detail detik yang menemani_.

Tao tertidur meremas tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat; tak berhasil menyelesaikan bahkan satu bagian ceritanya bersama Kris.

Tapi itu tak penting; toh Tao sudah menceritakan semua kisah di antara dirinya dan Kris kepada Baekhyun berulang kali hingga Baekhyun yakin ia akan mendapatkan A+ jika ada mata kuliah _Kisah Tao dan Kris _di jurusannya.

.

.

.

**(2002, April 28****th****)**

Bulan Mei hampir tiba dan Zitao menyukainya.

Karena ia akan merayakan _sweet seventeen_-nya sebentar lagi.

Apalagi bersama Kris.

Kris.

Kris-nya.

"Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Turun dan temani aku menggambar di bawah!"

Tao menjulurkan lidah, "Tidak mau. Kris-_gege_ saja yang naik."

"Kau ini. Dasar panda kecil menyebalkan."

Kris bangkit dan menaruh sketsa gambar— _oh sang Kricasso._Pada akhirnya memanjat untuk duduk di kayu rumah pohon yang dibangunnya beberapa waktu lalu untuk Tao.

"Aku tidak kecil! Umurku juga akan tujuh belas tahun sebentar lagi. Kau saja yang terlalu tua _dragon-gege_!" Tawa Tao adalah musik terindah yang pernah Kris dengar.

Kadang Kris heran mengapa bocah di bawah umur bisa membuat dunia berhenti ketika melihatnya; atau jantung yang terbalik ketika mendengar deru tenang nafasnya. Ia jatuh cinta. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit semenjak Tao mampir ke sepasang mata Kris. Dan kenyataannya, ia bahkan tak bisa menghilangkan Tao dari pikiran semakin meyakinkan Kris bahwa Tao bukan _didi_nya yang biasa.

"Enak saja. Kau itu yang masih di bawah umur!" Kris berkata, Tao sudah bersiap membalas ketika Kris menaruh kepala di pundak sang bocah. "Tapi tak apa, fakta bahwa kau empat tahun lebih muda dariku menjadikanmu terlihat lebih seksi bersamaku."

Tao memukul kepala sang _gege_.

"Yaampun! Jangan mengotori otakku dengan kata-katamu!"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku kan hanya bilang kita seksi jika bersama. Benar-benar bahagia rasanya memanggil kau dan aku dengan _kita_."

"Hmm? Benarkah…. Aku senang mendengarnya." Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau adalah pria paling _cheesy_ yang kukenal."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak membual— hey, Tao, maukah kau menghabiskan sepanjang hidupmu bersamaku?"

Tao tertawa dan dua alis Kris bertemu, "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kita sudah serius saja." Tao menyatakan. "Bahkan baru dua bulan berlalu semenjak kau menembakku."

"Tentu saja aku serius! Persetan dengan waktu. Kau adalah satu-satunya di hidupku."

"Tao memang hanya ada satu, mana mungkin bisa jadi dua, atau tiga."

"Kau ini. Maksudku bukan begitu. Mau ya Tao, mau? Teruslah bersamaku hingga akhir nanti."

"Hm… ya, ya, baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Tao tertawa senang dan mengecup sebelah pipi Kris sekilas.

"Yang ini." Kris memajukan bibir dan menunjuknya dengan jari. Tao menggeleng.

"Ingat, ciuman pertama hanya ketika aku sudah tujuh belas tahun."

"Baiklah, baiklah… Tao?"

"Iya."

"Kau tahu, surga telah kehilangan satu malaikatnya…" Kris berkata. "Malaikat ini hanya untukku seorang. Aku takkan bosan menjerat malaikat ini dalam pelukanku."

"….Teruslah bersamaku. Tetaplah menjadi malaikatku, Tao."

"Aku milikmu selamanya, kalau begitu."

Dan Kris memeluk Tao. Hangat.

_Teruslah bersamaku hingga akhir nanti._

[Sayangnya janji tak lagi berlaku ketika waktu yang berbicara]

.

.

.

**(2002, May 2****nd****)**

Beep.

"Selamat pagi, _birthday boy_."

Tao membuka mata ketika dua kata berhasil ditangkap melalui telepon genggam.

"…Hmmm. _Gege_."

"_Shengri kuaile._ Selamat ulang tahun, panda."

Retina Tao bergerak melihat waktu di jam tua keluaran _The Hamilton Watch Co of Lancaster_, 12.02 AM

"_Ge…_ terimakasih—hey! Jangan bilang kau belum tidur dari tadi!"

Terdengar tawa dari seberang jaringan, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, _ge_. Pergi tidur sekarang, ya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Panda yang ini sangat cerewet. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Kau juga, oke?

Ketika langit merubah diri menjadi _Nautical Dawn_-nya, Tao sudah memasuki kursi penumpang belakang _Porsche Panamera_ yang diberikan ayah beberapa bulan lalu.

Beep.

"…_.Silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda setelah nada berikut._"

"Hai, _Ge,_ pasti kau masih tidur ya? hari ini kedai tidak buka. _Baba _menyuruhku untuk bersiap-siap saja. Jadi jangan ke sana. Kau langsung saja ke rumahku nanti. Jangan lupa, oke? Oh ya, berikan aku kabar secepatnya!"

Sekolah bagi Zitao kecil adalah surga karena ia dapat bicara dengan orang lain selain para pekerja orang tuanya, Kris, dan _Baixian_.

"_Xiao Deer_!"

Satu bocah lelaki yang kelewat cantik menutup loker dan menatap Tao, "Oh, hai panda buluk!"

"Kau tak memberiku ucapan?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku ulang tahun, bodoh!" Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kafetaria dengan lengan Luhan yang merah akibat _sentuhan_ kesal dari Tao.

"Aku bercanda. Tapi aku memang malas mengucapkannya. Akan terdengar menjijikan. Yuck!" Luhan tertawa. "Aku sudah membungkuskan satu kemeja baru sebagai hadiahmu, kok."

"Luhan! Kenapa kau membocorkannya padaku, dasar rusa bodoh."

"Aku tak ingin menjadi _cheesy_ seperti kekasihmu itu dan membuat kejutan yang menjijikan."

"Hmm.. yang pasti jangan lupa memberikannya padaku di pesta sore nanti, oke?"

.

.

[Sayangnya tak pernah ada rasuk bahagia dalam diri Zitao di sisa hari ulang tahun ketujuh belas, karena malam itu satu fakta menyedihkan dikenang sepanjang masa olehnya; Orang tua Tao tak merestui pria pengangguran seperti Kris mendekati anak mereka!]

.

.

.

.

**(2002, May 31****st****)**

"Zitao, lihat aku." Kris menggertakkan giginya. Tao menatap ngeri. Dan tekanan udara di antara mereka sungguh menyiksa.

"_Ge_, maafkan aku, tapi—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tolonglah, Zitao, berikan aku kesempatan lagi."

"Aku—"

"Aku berjanji aku akan menjadikan diriku lebih baik sehingga orang tuamu mempercayakan hidupmu padaku. Aku janji Zitao, aku janji."

"Bukan itu, _Ge_—"

Sebuah ciuman membungkam kata-kata yang ingin Tao utarakan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal dapat kudekap lagi malaikatku."

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao terjebak dalam sebuah _backstreet_ setelahnya. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun selalu menyampaikan _May Birthstone Rose Bouquet_ dari Kris menuju tangan Tao; atau satu kaos baru untuk Kris sebagai hasil penjelajahan jemari Tao di rak-rak _Calvin Klein_. Tapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama hingga pengumuman kelulusan mereka—

Pada satu hari yang indah dan penuh harapan bagi seluruh penduduk kelas dua belas sekolah menengah, pada hari yang sama pula Huang Zitao dan Xi Luhan mendapatkan surat resmi berlogo _Swinburne_.

Tao mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sebagai mahasiswa di Australia!

Betapa indah penjelmaan rangsangan kebahagiaan. Tubuh Tao bagai terbang menuju sebuah istana yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala; rumah. Menapaki setiap detak ketertarikan terhadap reaksi ibu dan ayahnya.

"Tuan muda Zitao, Tuan Huang tak ada di rumah hingga minggu depan."

[Kau bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Tao?]

"Mama?"

"Nyonya Huang sudah pergi lagi. Maafkan kami. Apakah ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, _Jiejie_." Tao mendapatkan telepon genggam di tangan setelahnya. "Tak apa Tao, kau bisa memberitahu _Baba _nanti. Aku akan menelpon Mama."

Beep.

"_Ya, Zitao? Apakah Da Lou belum menjemputmu? Atau kau—"_

"Ma, tebak! Aku punya ini!"

Surat tertunjuk ke layar handphone di mana wajah sang ibu menjadi terkejut. "Australia Ma…."

"_HUANG ZITAO, MAMA BANGGA PADAMU! Tunggu hingga Baba mengetahui ini dan menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu—"_

Tao menggeleng. "Aku tak mau sesuatu yang baru. Aku sudah cukup senang jika kalian berdua ada di sini bersamaku."

"…_Oh Zitaoku…."_

"Tak apa, lanjutkanlah pekerjaan Mama dulu. Nanti kita bisa makan malam bersama."

Baru saja jaringan telepon terputus, satu panggilan menunggu untuk dijawab oleh Tao. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan— satu-satunya yang dengan senang hati menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menelpon Tao setidaknya setiap empat jam sekali, sang pangeran Kris.

"_GEGE_!"

"Calm down_, _Baby _Panda. Bagaimana hasil ujianmu?"_

"Tidak penting…"

"_Hei, hei, kenapa begitu?"_

"KARENAAKUSUDAHDITERIMADIAUSTRALIA!"

[Mungkin lebih baik kalau tidak terlalu dekat dengan telinga ketika menerima telepon]

Jeda lama. "Huh? Kris?"

"_Aku— aku senang sekali mendengarnya! Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu sekarang?"_

"Aku sudah di rumah. Kris-_gege_ ke sini saja. Tak ada Mama…"

Tepat tiga puluh lima menit kemudian ketika Tao menaikkan kaki di sofa, Kris menerobos masuk kamar kekasihnya. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kris bisa masuk dengan cepat…. Yang jelas bukan hasil dari memanjat pohon _Rhapis Flabelliformis l'Herit_.

"Hei, malaikat."

"_Gege_! Cepat sekali. Biasanya satu jam kau baru berada di sini."

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk pandaku lebih cepat. Kemari, peluk pangeranmu."

"Kau ini selalu saja _cheesy_." Tapi Tao tak menolak dan menguburkan segala energy negatifnya ketika lengan protektif itu merengkuh tubuh Tao.

"Jadi, malaikatku ini sudah besar. Dia akan segera terbang ke Australia?" Kris bertanya.

Mungkin kalau dalam situasi yang berbeda, Tao akan mendengar nada yang ceria menemani suara berat; tetapi tidak. Rasa hati-hati akan penuturan kata demi kata Kris membuat Tao terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya begitu bahagia dan bingung dan senang dan kesal—"

"Kesal?"

"Maksudku… siapa yang akan menemani pangeranmu di sini selain malaikatku—"

"Kau tak suka aku pergi, _Ge_?" Ada nada yang menakutkan bagi Kris ketika Tao mengatakannya.

"Bukan—"

"Aku serius. Kalau kau tak suka, aku akan membatalkannya. Aku tak mau kau terbebani—"

Tiba-tiba kening Tao telah didaratkan sebuah ciuman. "Tidak. Aku memang terbeban. Tapi aku senang kau bisa meraih mimpimu. Jangan batalkan. Aku ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku ingin _kita_ bahagia."

Diam merutuk semua suara yang ingin dikeluarkan Kris. Namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa canggung, "Kau begitu _cheesy_."

"Kris…."

"Aku marah kalau kau membatalkan kesempatan emasmu." Kris berkata. "Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Dalam waktu satu bulan."

Kris mengangguk dan membuat Tao mengikutinya keluar. Mereka berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar dari sang pusat revolusi bumi menuju taman di dekat sekolah Tao. Berdua. Menjatuhkan memori-memori lama dari dasar otak menuju pembicaraan. Mereka tertawa; menghafal bagian di mana hal-hal konyol dan memalukan pernah tersesat di arah kehidupan.

[Kau bisa melihat betapa bahagianya mereka]

Saat perjalanan sudah terlalu panjang dan kelelahan menjadi magnet terkuat untuk duduk di bangku taman yang berteman rumput hijau, Kris menyatakan sesuatu yang membuat sang pemuda panda tersenyum penuh keriangan.

Betapa sang Kuasa memberikan segala kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup bagi Tao hari itu.

["Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu seorang teman lama mengajakku untuk ke kantornya. Dia mengenalkan aku kepada atasannya."

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan sang atasan."

"_Someone's being a jelly panda_." Kris mengecup pipinya. "Tapi bukan itu…"

"Lalu?"

"Tebak apa? Aku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan!"

"_Ge_, itu berita bagus!"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya mendapatkan gelar asisten teman lamaku itu— tapi aku janji aku akan naik pangkat sehingga aku bisa menabung untuk pernikahan kita nanti."

"Hei! Itu masih terlalu jauh! Tapi omong-omong, siapa teman lamamu itu?"

"Zhang Yixing. Sebenarnya dia mantan kekasihku tetapi aku tak pernah mencintainya hingga hubungan kami berakhir. Jangan cemburu, oke?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu." Tao mengubur segala pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya. "Sekali lagi, selamat ya, _Ge_!"]

.

.

.

.

**(2004, August 2****nd****)**

Hampir satu bulan berlalu; membawa kenyataan yang membuat Tao ke tingkat kegelisahan tertinggi.

Semua orang tak ingin memberikan lambaian perpisahan kepada yang tercinta ketika tahu bahwa perpisahan itu dapat memberikan ruang kehancuran bagi mereka.

Tapi kegelisahaan Tao lebih dari itu. Pertama, dalam waktu dua hari ia akan menghirup udara benua Australia. Ah! Bayangkan betapa sedapnya kudapan pembuka, dan barang-barang yang menunggu untuk dibawa oleh kartu kredit Tao…. _Well, _kedua, ia gelisah menderukan batas waktu di mana Kris akan memberinya kecupan selamat tinggal. Bagaimana keduanya memeluk dan mendamba lambaian di bandara bak drama yang selalu diributkan oleh pekerja perempuan di rumahnya sebelum waktu menyatukan rindu kembali.

Namun itu takkan terjadi karena _Baba _dan Mama Tao akan mengantar sang anak menuju pelepasan diri di penghujung panasnya hari itu. Dan Tao sudah lebih dari paham atas segala konsekuensi yang akan terbawa bila kebodohan tak disingkirkan.

Selama 168 jam terakhir Tao belum menemukan spasi untuk mendekap Kris, atau setidaknya mengecup pipi putih itu. Tentu saja— ia harus membakar energy untuk menandatangani visa, dan paspor, dan menata masa-masa baru di dalam kehidupan barunya _nanti_. Karena satu helain daun yang jatuh pada tempat baru akan menjadi sebuah adaptasi yang menunggu untuk diperbarui pula.

Tapi takkan menjadi masalah bagi Tao apabila waktunya terbuang untuk mondar-mandir membuang lemak-lemaknya. Atau pekerjaan baru yang menuntut semua perhatian Kris menjadi terbagi dua.

Hanya saja, darah yang berdesir lebih cepat ketika frekuensi dan jarak dering masuk dari sang kekasih lebih jauh; memaksanya memeriksa setiap pesan yang masuk ke manapun ia menjejakkan kaki. Namun belum ada huruf-huruf yang diharapkan. Kris tak memberinya sebuah kemanisan yang sama; Kris menjauh.

Mungkin mereka masih dalam dek yang sama, atau setidaknya oksigen di sekeliling masih terbagi oleh perahu yang sama— namun entah mengapa, terasa ditanami dengan dinding baru; persatu detik menggenapi raungan pembatas, menjulangi harapan tentang perbaikan hubungan.

Pikirnya, itu memang sebuah kewajaran ketika kesibukan memberikan kerapatan hingga tak pandai lagi mereka memberi satu detik saja untuk berkomunikasi. Tao paham, mengerti, dan menghargai bulir keringat yang mungkin saja tak diberikan perhatian oleh Kris ketika melewati jam kerja; namun ia begitu tak searah dengan jalan pikiran bahwa Kris mengabaikannya.

Tidak.

"Tao-er," Seseorang memberikan satu suara panggilan dari balik punggung ketika Tao menghabiskan sebotol _coke _dari kantung belanjaan. "Apa kau sudah selesai mengepak?"

"Sudah siap semua! Aku tinggal memakai baju dan pergi ke bandara, dan bum! Aku ada di Australia!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, betapa khidmat menjatuhkan sebuah kehangatan persahabatan dalam satu pelukan singkat kepada Tao hingga Luhan— tentu saja, Luhan _being_ Luhan, memecahkan jentik haru dengan satu pelukan juga… kepada kata-kata bodoh pengusir suasana.

Di depan antrian kasir supermarket.

"Wow, _gayness all over the world_!"

Tao menjebak kepala Luhan dengan satu jitakan.

"Hei, rusa pendek, kau juga gay. Akuilah, oh— siapa namanya, _Shi Xun_, kan?"

"Telingaku sakit, duh!" Luhan merengek meminta perdamaian tak kasat mata.

"Berisik, Luhan. Kau mengganggu momen." Suara Baekhyun menggema di telinga Tao. Ia sudah membawa satu kantung plastik, menunggu Luhan menyerahkan uang pembayaran kepada sang kasir.

"Aku juga akan pergi, ke tempat yang sama pula dengan Tao. Tapi mengapa tak kudapatkan perlakuan yang sama?" Luhan menyodorkan; bagai permintaan santunan.

"Karena kau adalah _Luhan_?"

"Yap, tentu saja. Karena kau adalah Luhan." Baekhyun tak kalah heboh.

Langkah kaki dari tiga pasang menawarkan kedamaian alami dan tak satupun kata mewarnai ketika sampailah mereka di kedai es krim kesukaan Luhan. Memesan rasa pilihan masing-masing sebelum meletakkan belanjaan di bawah kaki dan membuat beberapa kata.

"Jadi ke mana kau akan melanjutkan?" Luhan tentu saja bertanya kepada Baekhyun, namun Tao mendahului jawaban,

"_Baixian_ akan menunggu jalur pendaftaran terbuka. Tebak ke mana?"

"Aku sedang bertanya bodoh. Bukan bermain tebak-tebakkan."

"Aku akan mendafar pada jurusan yang sama dan kampus yang sama dengan Tao." Baekhyun lantas berbicara dan menjilat sendok es krim yang berlumuran vanilla, "Dan sayangnya, kita akan bertemu lagi, Lulu."

"Kan, kalian berdua memang gay. Jurusan yang sama? Tak kusangka aku akan satu sekolah lagi denganmu, _eyeliner-diva_."

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Bisa-bisa kau dipancung di atas rumah pohon oleh kekasih Tao."

Tao tertawa, pelan. "Tak apa-apa. Dia mungkin takkan peduli lagi."

"Wah, seseorang sedang patah hati, kalau begitu?"

"Ada apa? Kau bisa berbagi cerita."

Secara mengejutkan, Baekhyun lah yang mengucapkan pertanyaan pertama, dan Luhan merangkul Tao dengan sebelah tangan— mungkin jiwa yang tertukar bisa terjadi karena bertukar jilatan es krim lewat sendok?

Tao akhirnya membeberkan perasaan; emosi. Meleburkan amarah dalam detik-detik tetes air mata, menyebarkan satu pak keganjalan. Dan akhirnya dua sahabat Tao menjalani kepahaman ketika satu dering masuk kepada ponsel Tao.

_("Temui aku di taman jam tujuh sore nanti. _Bye_.")_

Memang benar suara milik Kris dapat membuat tubuh Tao bergetar; apalagi dengan satu kalimat final yang miris, singkat dan dingin.

[Ada apa ini?]

Tak dapat lagi konsentrasi diberikan jika pada pukul setengah tujuh sore, mobil Luhan sudah terparkir di tepi taman bersama Baekhyun dan Tao di dalamnya. Menunggu permainan perasaan sampai pada titik terparah dan Baekhyun lebih dari mengerti; jadi ditenangkannya Tao, menyerbu kekhawatiran sahabatnya dengan secercah usaha tentang kepercayaan. Ya, kepercayaan. Bahwa semua dalam kondisi yang stabil: baik-baik saja, dan Kris takkan memberikan suatu kata yang buruk padanya.

Atau suatu perlakuan tentang kejahatan cinta?

Satu bom besar menindih hati Tao.

_Siapa itu?_

_Benarkah itu Kris?_

[Oh ya, cercaan apa yang pas?]

Mata mungkin dapat membohongi satu kali kesempatan, dalam perdepatan panjang antara pikiran yang menelaah gambar dari indera dan perasaan yang memang tak enak adanya sejak tadi. Tao melihat Kris berjalan masuk ke taman dengan langkah tegap dan keyakinan erat di mata.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kris menggenggam tangan pria lain. Dalam cara yang lebih dari akrab dalam batas rekan kerja dan tangan itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan tangan Tao.

[Bukankah itu sudah cukup?]

"Tidak." Tao bergumam, tak membuat kepercayaan yang pas di dalam diri. "Tak mungkin.

"Baiklah, cukup. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Luhan menyambung, menyalakan mesin mobil ketika Tao masih terperangkap kerterkejutan, Baekhyun menjawab tak lama setelah itu; oh tidak, lebih tepatnya menjerit.

"JANGAN!"

"Baek— kau bercanda. Tao takkan kubiarkan seperti ini!"

"Ma—maksudku… Luhan, kau yang bercanda. Justru Tao harus meminta penjelasan kepada Kris."

"Tidak."

Luhan melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan dua puluh kilometer per jam untuk detik-detik pertama meninggalkan taman sebelum Tao berkata dengan parau dan penuh awan hitam dalam suara, "Hentikan mobilnya. Aku akan turun."

"Tao—"

"_Gege, _aku mohon."

Tujuh per tiga menit waktu Tao untuk menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke hadapan Kris yang sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama pria lain (mungkin lebih baik tanpa disebutkan lengan yang menggelantung dan serpihan-serpihan senyuman mengelilingi mereka). Baekhyun dan Luhan mengambil langkah tercepat di belakang, tapi tak lagi mampu menghentikan Tao.

(Kesalahan fatal bagi Kris ketika mencium pipi sang pria justru pada detik-detik kedatangan _kekasih_nya)

Tao mungkin terbawa pijaran emosi di benak kesuraman ketika meninju pipi kanan Kris.

"Jadi, ini yang kau sebut sebagai _teman lama_? Zhang Yixing kalau tidak salah?" Tao menatap dua pria di hadapannya dengan ritme cepat dan penyebaran sayap intimidasi.

Raut yang jelas sekali berubah dari wajah Kris dan sang tokoh ketiga: Zhang Yixing. Senyuman mereka memudar, dan lengan tak lagi bersatu dengan pundak lain saat waktu menjepit semua kata di antara mereka— dan tangis Tao pecah sudah.

Kris menjumpai tubuh sesenggukan itu sembari memeluk. Aneh bukan? Sengatan kehangatan pelukan di justru terkuak ketika saat-saat terakhir mendarat di depan mata. Tao menyelipkan kepedihan dalam erat lengan yang ia lingkarkan pada Kris, tak peduli bahkan kepada Zhang Yixing yang mungkin tertawa melihat adegan konyol.

"Tao— sayang." Kris mengelus surai gelap Tao. "Dengarkan aku— aku…."

Satu tinju melayang lagi dari sisi kanan tangan Tao, menyentuh pipi kiri Kris. Lengkap sudah koleksi tinju per sore ini.

Kris mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Tao memiliki kebipolaran yang menarik untuk diidentifikasi; dalam lain waktu.

"Kupercayakan semua padamu. Kuberikan seluruh pikiranku hanya untuk menjamah di mana kau berada dan apa yang terjadi." Tao menahan beberapa air dari matanya, melanjutkan, "_Well_, aku sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Terimakasih."

"Tao—"

"Terimakasih… untuk semuanya. Takkan kusentuh lagi cerita lama, sepenuhnya. Pesawatku berangkat lusa. Yah, mungkin kau tak peduli tapi setidaknya aku akan memberitahunya sebelum perpisahan."

"_Baby_—"

"Kau memiliki orang yang lebih pantas untuk kau berikan sebutan itu sekarang."

"TAO!"

"Zhang Yixing-_ge_, selamat." Tao berusaha memeluk tubuh lain secara canggung.

"TAO DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Aku merindukanmu—" Kris sudah menarik tangan lembut Tao, hendak membawa satu pelukan lagi namun tak pernah terjadi. Tao menolak mentah-mentah tanpa kata.

"Menjijikan." Tao mencibir. "Ja—jangan dekati aku. Hubungan kita berakhir."

"TIDAK!"

Terlambat.

Luhan telah membawa Tao menuju mobil bersama paket tingkah canggung Baekhyun. Kris meraung-raung mengikuti arah laju mobil dengan kaki sebelum menyadari kebodohan.

[Beberapa orang memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih dibandingkan rekannya dengan beberapa cara mengejutkan, kan?]

Kris menarik kunci mobil Yixing dari tangan sang pria yang berdiri kebingunngan. Penyegeraan membuat Kris gugup dalam mengemudikan mobil menuju arah jejak roda mobil tadi. Beberapa jenjang waktu dibutuhkan untuk menyamai kedudukan Tao. Namun Luhan lebih lihai dalam mengemudi, meninggalkan jejak di belakang lagi. Jangankan menyejajarkan dua mobil itu lagi, mengetahui ke arah mana Luhan membelokkan penumpangnya saja Kris harus terhalangi satu mobil besar di hadapan.

Sebut Kris peramal; tapi ia tahu jalan kecil pemotong jalan hingga jarak kedua mobil hanya sebatas kewajaran spasi mobil yang sedang melaju. Berada tepat di belakang mobil abu-abu Luhan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kerlapan lampu hijau berjalan dengan detik penghitung mundur di sebelahnya. Layar itu menyatakan limit satu per dua detik Kris untuk menyusul mobil Luhan yang telah meluncur lewat lampu lalu lintas.

BUM!

Tao menghadang air mata yang masih ada hanya untuk sekedar melihat satu truk besar dari arah kanan menghantam mobil di belakang mereka.

Tidak.

"KRIS!"

Sekeras apapun Tao menjerit, ia hanya mampu menatap pembentukan suatu kerumunan di sekitar lokasi kejadian perkara sambil lalu karena Luhan tak pernah menghentikkan mobilnya pada pukul delapan waktu setempat di sore 2 Agustus 2004.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah sebuah batang pohon mendepak satu daun yang ia punya hanya untuk kepuasan semata? Jika Tao diberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas sebagai batang pohon, takkan ia sisakan daun-daun lagi. Tentu saja daun-daun itu hanya akan memberatkan tubuhnya.

Tapi Tao adalah seorang manusia, dan ia takkan melepaskan orang tercinta, seberat apapun beban perih yang Kris berikan kepada transformasi jerami-jerami hati Tao. Itulah penguatan dasar diri. Tao membuat kata-kata itu di dalam hati, menjerumuskan alasan-alasan lebih lanjut tentang penyalahan diri. Seharusnya ia tidak bertindak gegabah, seharusnya ia meminta Luhan menghentikan mobil, seharusnya… dan seharusnya….

Tao tidak pernah mendapatkan jeda informasi kondisi keka—_mantan _kekasihnya sejak sore di mana kecelakaan besar telah terjadi. Dalam diri menyangkal bahwa itu bukan hal yang buruk; hal terbaik yang dapat ia suguhkan kepada pikiran dan hati agar tak terbentuk luka baru lagi. Toh pada akhirnya ia akan berpisah dengan Kris. Bagaimanapun juga.

Ingatan mendepak akal sehat, sekali lagi. Mendekap Tao dalam kemurungan yang sama selama berminggu-minggu. Tak pernah dibayangkan, bahwa ekspektasi akan bulan pertama menjelajah negara asing untuk menghabiskan uang di toko-toko mahal— akan berbalik memunggungi. Meski pesta tahun ajaran baru yang meriah telah terlampaui, dan kelas sudah mulai dijalankan, Tao semakin dalam mengotori pikiran dengan segala memori dan penyangkalan akan kebenaran.

Ia tak yakin harus lega atau kecewa ketika mengetahui ia takkan berbagi kamar asrama dengan siapapun. Kamar Luhan berbeda lantai dengan kamar Tao. Dan Baekhyun— yang secara tak mengejutkan dapat lulus seleksi ketat dengan mudah; setelah sebelumnya merengek-rengek kepada kepala asrama untuk ditempatkan pada kamar yang sama dengan Tao, kini dapat menerima kamar asramanya sendiri dengan lapang dada. Baekhyun masih terus berkunjung ke kamar Tao untuk menghibur, dan Luhan datang sekali dua kali untuk mengecek kondisi _mood_ Tao. Namun yang Tao butuhkan hanyalah kesendirian, ketenangan dan keabadian waktu di dalam detik.

Tao tak pernah fokus kepada apapun lagi setelahnya.

Mungkin ia hanya berpura-pura fokus.

.

.

.

"Au."

Pertama kali Tao mendapatkan ilmu menyakiti diri sendiri datang pada suatu malam di mana kafetaria sudah tutup dan Tao hanya menyimpan satu loyang roti— hasil pemberian Baekhyun siang itu. Pisau dari peralatan sederhana telah terpegang sempurna di tangan kekar yang lemah.

"Bodoh." Ia mengutuk diri sendiri kepada udara.

Darah yang mengalir sebagai hasil kekonyolan penggunaan pisau dicampuri rontaan pikiran-pikiran lain, rasa perih bersama rasa anyir dapat membekas pada ingatan Tao. Sakitnya— sensasi akan kesakitan mengambil alih seluruh pikiran-pikiran lain hingga tak ada lagi kata tersisa dalam otak.

Gemuruh perasaan dan desiran aneh masih dapat diingat hingga saat ini, membuat Tao merasakan kenyamanan tak terduga ketika darah justru mengalir lebih deras. Ia menikmati setiap detik dari belahan di jari telunjuk; menghormati perlambatan waktu dan mencintai bau anyir tersebut.

Begitu indah penikaman terhadap fisik; betapa perih dalam arti psikologis dapat tertopengi oleh lukisan indah di kulit manusia.

Pada akhirnya, Tao mengerti penyampaian pikiran untuk hati, ia telah menyentuh pengendalian diri yang _cocok_.

(Baekhyun dan Luhan mengetahui fakta tersebut dua bulan setelahnya)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So I decided to make an addition for the chapter 0 (agar kalian tidak terlalu bingung dengan ceritanya)

Oh iya, ini fanfiction diblokir dan aku susah banget buat bukanya. Aku harus download plug in di Mozilla dulu. Apalah itu aku juga gak begitu paham. Intinya susaaaah banget x-x udah gitu jadi lelet lagi. Hhh x-x aku jadi agak kesel sendiri. Kepikiran buat mindahin fanficnya aja ke mana gitu yang bukan ffn. Ada yang punya saran gak? Kalau di aff jarang banget ada author indo yakan x-x

Aku juga gak tau bakal bisa update yang chapter berikutnya kapan. Udah jadi sih, Cuma belum di proofread xD dan belum punya waktu juga x(

But anyways, here it is! Hope you enjoy. Comment? X3


End file.
